


Shine on

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: Jim takes Spock stargazing.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Shine on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "moon and stars" for the Boldly Bingo card I never finished. Hopefully this means I'll get my butt in gear and edit and post all the other fics I wrote for that challenge. It's only been, what, ten months?

The night was relatively quiet around them, even if the cicadas were playing their invisible violins from every blade off grass. No hyper drive engines hummed, no one talked just a bulkhead away. No bosun whistles called for their attention, no ventilation systems intruded with its simulated wind like the breath in a ships lungs. Out here, it was just Jim and Spock and the Kirk farm house behind them.

Jim had turned off all the lights in the house before they went outside, and had shown Spock the path to take behind the house so as to not turn on/activate the outdoor light sensors. Now they slowly picked their way down to the lake, Jim’s hand steady in Spock’s, their eyes adjusting gradually to the dark. The moon shone big and white above them, slowly becoming enough to see the ground by. Jim pointed out a tumble of rocks and roots, and Spock tread carefully over it. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to.

When they reached the small lake, Jim threw out a blanket on the dry grass covered ground and sat down. He looked up at Spock, golden and beautiful in the moonlight.

“C’mon, babe,” he said, patting the blanket next to him. “Sit down.”

Spock gracefully sunk down next to Jim, their shoulders brushing and hands intertwining again. Jim laid back, face up to the sky, and Spock followed suit, breathing in the smell of lake water and dry grass, the hint to Jim’s deodorant. He closed his eyes for a second, just enjoying Jim’s palm against his own, Jim’s shoulder against his, Jim’s warmth all down his side. When he opened them, the sky stretched out over him, countless stars, infinite space.

“Like I said,” Jim whispered, shuffling just that little bit closer. “The best stargazing spot on Earth.”

“As I am not willing to spend the time testing your hypothesis, I will take your word for it.” Spock brushed his thumb over Jim’s, soft skin under the pads of his fingers, soft thoughts under that. Jim chuckled, his amusement and affection twining their way up Spock’s arm, warm and welcome and so very Jim. Spock held his hand just a little tighter.

“The moon will set soon, and then you’ll see. It’ll get even better. Just you wait.”

“Very well.”

They laid there in silence for a long time, just watching the moon set, the stars multiply once it’s distracting light waned. Spock found himself seeking out stars he knew they had visited, galaxies he knew the name of, places left unexplored.

“We’ll see it all one day,” Jim murmured, and Spock did not say that would be impossible. He did not bring up the infinity of space, or the limited lifespan of humans or Vulcans. He simply pulled Jim closer and said, “Yes, Jim.”

The stars shone on.


End file.
